


Angel in a Leather Jacket

by sophiewritesandstuff



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biker Rin, Bikers, Drug Use, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Past Character Death, Rebellion, Rich Kid Ai, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, Transphobia, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiewritesandstuff/pseuds/sophiewritesandstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiichirou’s jaw definitely drops this time. This guy – this real-life personification of Jesus freaking Christ – is <i>Matsuoka Rin</i>, the leader of the Samezuka biker gang?<br/>“I see my reputation precedes me.” Rin chuckles, fishing a box of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his jeans. “What’s your name, kiddo?”<br/>Snapping out of his daze, Aiichirou replies. “It’s Nitori Aiichirou. And I’m not a kid, I’m twenty.”</p><p>Or, the biker gang AU nobody asked for with rich kid Ai rebelling against his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, I'm tired, I'm sorry for typos etc.  
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR RAPE/SEXUAL ABUSE.

The minute Nitori Aiichirou steps out of his car, he knows he’s out of his depth. The city is heaving with life and he feels it under his skin like an electric current. He locks the car hurriedly, nervous about leaving it somewhere so busy.

No, he thinks, screw that. He’s supposed to be _rebelling_. Who gives a fuck if his… _very_ expensive car gets knocked or scratched or – Aiichirou gulps nervously – _stolen_?

“Stop.” he tells himself, putting a hand up to his head, as if he could pause the thoughts. “It’ll be fine.”

“Why’re you talking to yourself, pretty boy?” says a voice from behind Aiichirou, making him jump. Aiichirou turns around, and his eyes lock with those of a towering giant of a guy.

“None of your business. And don’t call me pretty boy.” Aiichirou says haughtily, sweeping away from the guy and into the crowd, hoping against hope that his small stature will work in his favour and he’ll blend into the sea of people. He spots a nearby club with a comparatively small entry queue, and joins the back of it. He is soon surrounded by more partygoers, and most of them are already tipsy.

First mistake, he notes. Arriving to clubs already mildly intoxicated seems to be the norm, and he’s certainly violated that rule. Suddenly, he feels a large weight on his shoulder.

“Well well, pretty boy knows how to run his mouth. And run away, apparently. You almost had me stumped.”

Aiichirou freezes. Nothing had prepared him for this.

“So, if you’re not a pretty boy, what are you? You got a name?”

Aiichirou doesn’t want to answer. He wants to leave, right now, and abandon all hope of revolution and run back to his cosy bedroom where his iPad Air 2 and his MacBook Pro are waiting, and drown himself in mind-numbing apps and pointless social media and music that drifts through his mind like so much hot air. Instead, numb with fear, he replies, with only a hint of a stammer.

“I’m N-Nitori.”

The voice behind him gives a low, dark chuckle. “Well, Nitori, I’m Uozumi. What are you doing out here all alone, hmm? Cute little thing like you, you’re gonna get hurt if you don’t watch out.”

The queue lurches forward, and Aiichirou stumbles with it, Uozumi’s hand never leaving his shoulder. Aiichirou’s terrified, he knows he should run, or scream, or fight, but he can’t. Because nobody’s ever taught him to stand up for himself, even though he knows this is a situation where he should be doing just that. So he stands in silence, praying that he’ll be able to ditch this Uozumi character once he makes it into the club.

The entry process is painless and simple. Aiichirou shows his ID, pays the entry fee, then gets his hand stamped, and he’s in. Uozumi is still at the door, and Aiichirou trips and fumbles his way through the crowd of sweaty, gyrating bodies, making a beeline for the bathrooms. He gags at the smell of the facilities, somewhere between sweat, urine and something Aiichirou doesn’t want to think about. He steadies himself on one of the sinks and looks at himself in the mirror.

“I’m not pretty. I’m the furthest thing from pretty. That jerk doesn’t know what he’s talking about, and I’m gonna tell him that if he finds me.”

The door slams. Aiichirou gasps.

“What was that, my little pretty boy?” Uozumi snarls.

Aiichirou tries to run, but Uozumi grabs him by the hair, and he squeals in pain, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Let go of me!” Aiichirou protests.

“Not a chance. I was gonna make this easier for you, get you drunk, maybe even take you back to my place. But nobody calls me a jerk and gets away with it. I’m going to rip you to shreds, pretty boy.”

Uozumi flings Aiichirou into one of the cubicles, and Aiichirou cries out in pain as he falls against the toilet. Uozumi tears Aiichirou’s shirt off him and stuffs the fabric in his mouth. Aiichirou continues to protest, screaming and crying against the gag. He hears more tearing sounds, and feels his cargo shorts falling to the floor. He struggles against Uozumi’s firm, unyielding grip, and it earns him a punch in the jaw. Uozumi forces Aiichirou onto his knees and Aiichirou screams louder as he feels his boxers being tugged down.

Then, just as suddenly as the assault had begun, it stops, and Aiichirou hears a sickening crunch behind him. Uozumi’s grip on Aiichirou’s hands immediately goes limp, and the sound of a body falling to the floor makes Aiichirou haul himself up, hurriedly pulling his boxers back over himself and tugging the shirt out of his mouth, coughing violently.

“Oh my god, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Aiichirou turns around, and he swears he dies and ascends to heaven right there on the spot.

Standing there is the most insanely gorgeous guy Aiichirou has ever had the joy of looking at. His red hair is wild and tousled, and his eyes, identical in colour to his hair, are filled with concern and dissipating fury. His outfit is fairly understated, mostly black and nothing notable, but the thing that stands out most to Aiichirou is the fact that the guy’s hand is still curled into a fist, and it’s covered in blood.

His literal guardian angel is standing right before him, a guy who saved him from getting raped in a nightclub toilet by punching his assailant unconscious, and all Aiichirou manages to do is cry. He flings himself at the red-haired guy, clutching him and sobbing into the guy’s black t-shirt.

“Shhhh, hey now, it’s okay. That asshole’s out cold now. He’s not gonna hurt you anymore.” The guy gently pulls Aiichirou back to look him over. “Are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere? You’re not bleeding? He didn’t break anything?”

Aiichirou can only shake his head, words still failing him.

“Right, okay, good. Okay. Are you here with anyone?”

Aiichirou shakes his head again.

“Alright. Can you still fasten your shorts?”

Aiichirou steps into them and pulls them up, managing to fasten the button but not the zipper.

“Okay, it’s not ideal, but it’ll do.” The guy pulls his t-shirt off, and Aiichirou tries not to let his jaw drop at the sight of the guy’s chest. He’s ripped, like some goddamn Greek god, and Aiichirou tries not to stare as he slowly pulls the shirt on. The guy laughs, and Aiichirou holds up his arms to look at the excess fabric hanging off his small frame. “Again, it’ll do. Come on. I’m getting you out of here.” The guy drapes an arm around Aiichirou’s shoulders and leads him around the edges of the club, finally making it outside into the cool night air. The pair settle down on a low wall nearby, both of them breathing hard.

“You doing okay now, kid?”

Aiichirou finally rediscovers his voice. “Y-yeah. Thank you for saving me.”

The guy shrugs. “It was no problem. I’m Rin, by the way. Matsuoka Rin.”

Aiichirou’s jaw definitely drops this time. This guy – this real-life personification of Jesus freaking Christ – is _Matsuoka Rin_ , the leader of the Samezuka biker gang?

“I see my reputation precedes me.” Rin chuckles, fishing a box of cigarettes and a lighter from the pocket of his jeans. “What’s your name, kiddo?”

Snapping out of his daze, Aiichirou replies. “It’s Nitori Aiichirou. And I’m not a kid, I’m twenty.”

“You’re a kid to me, kid. I’ll tell you this, twenty-five is a whole different ball game. Enjoy it while it lasts.” Rin lights up the cigarette and takes a long drag. “Want one? Might help calm you down.”

“S-sure.”

Aiichirou takes a cigarette from Rin, and Rin sparks it up for him. Aiichirou inhales gingerly, taking a small, experimental drag, before blowing the smoke out. It’s not exactly a pleasant taste, or smell, but he doesn’t cough or gag, and he feels himself relaxing already.

“There, what did I tell you? You look better already.”

And Aiichirou can’t help but think that it isn’t the nicotine making him feel this way…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So to keep making this long story longer, that’s why I’m here. They’re trying to control every tiny aspect of my life even though I’m twenty years old and don’t need babying. It’s their way of coping, and I get it, I really do, but I just feel so trapped. So I sneaked out tonight. I’m trying to rebel, as gross and cliché as it sounds. Ugh, I can’t believe I even said it out loud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short, I just really wanted to update the fic! A quick note about the ages of the characters in this fic, everyone is aged up, but they don't follow their canon age gaps, so I'll post a list here, in order from youngest to eldest:  
> Momo - 19  
> Ai - 20  
> Kou - 23  
> Rin, Seijuro & Sousuke - 25  
> Also, you'll hear everyone mentioned this chapter, but you won't meet all of them until chapter 3. Enjoy!

They've been sitting side by side for a while now, smoking one cigarette after another, and Rin doesn't know what to say to this innocent, tiny boy who he just had to rescue from a goddamn rapist. He looks sideways at him, his eyes roving over the boy curiously. He's kind of short for a twenty-year-old, and has a fairly skinny build to match. Rin's shirt is swamping the poor boy, and he looks like a literal child, playing dress-up in his big brother's clothes or something. His hair is a shimmering silver colour, and trimmed in a neat, sharp bowl cut. Everything about him screams goody-two-shoes, and Rin would be lying if he says he isn't intrigued by him.

"So, uh... Nitori, was it?"

"Seriously, you can skip the formalities, you just saved me from a rapist and saw me in nothing but my pants. Aiichirou is fine." The boy laughs softly, and Rin finds it incredible that he can joke about it so soon.

"Well, Aiichirou is a bit of a mouthful, so I'm gonna call you Ai, okay?"

Aiichirou blushes, staring at his own feet. "Um, s-sure."

"Look, Ai, forgive me if I seem a little blunt, but you don't exactly look like the kind of guy to be a regular at the local nightclubs. I've certainly never seen you around before. What're you doing out here, especially on your own?"

Rin guesses from the way Aiichirou starts to fidget nervously, twiddling the butt of his latest cigarette between his fingers, that his question would probably go unanswered for now, but Aiichirou proves him wrong, starting to speak quietly.

"It's stupid really, and you'll probably laugh, but I'm just... I'm sick of my life. My parents are on my case about going to university, since according to them, two gap years is _plenty_ of time for me to know what I want to do with my life, and how it was always Atsuko's dream for us to go to university together, and how _dare_ I disrespect her memory by not going..."

Aiichirou's getting frantic now, and loud, and Rin puts a hand on his arm gently.

"Whoa, slow down there, champ. Who's Atsuko?"

"Atsuko is..." Aiichirou winces, correcting himself. " _Was_ , my twin sister. She was killed in a car accident two years ago. I was lucky enough to only sustain a few broken ribs and a pretty severe case of whiplash, because I was sitting in the back, but she... She was in the front passenger seat, without her seat belt on... The airbag failed, and she was thrown right through the windshield..." Aiichirou blinks, and tears start to slide down his cheeks. "S-sorry... I should r-really be over it by now, huh?"

Rin panics, and instinctively pulls Aiichirou into a hug. "Hey, no, you shouldn't rush the grieving process, it's different for everyone. It took me at least, like, five or six years to get over losing my dad, and some days it feels like I'm still not over it."

Aiichirou stays silent, and Rin worries that he's said something offensive, or that he sounded like he was trying to make it all about him, or that Aiichirou doesn't want Rin hugging him. Finally, Aiichirou lets out a sigh, and Rin relaxes, letting go of him.

"Thanks. My parents went to pieces after it happened. Atsuko was always the golden child, the overachiever, with impeccable grades, balancing several sports clubs and other extra-curricular activities alongside school... And I was just... The afterthought, you know? Depressingly average at everything and a constant reminder that their successful, beautiful child was gone."

“Yeah, I can see that would kinda bum you out.”

“No kidding.” Aiichirou laughs. “So to keep making this long story longer, that’s why I’m here. They’re trying to control every tiny aspect of my life even though I’m twenty years old and don’t need babying. It’s their way of coping, and I get it, I really do, but I just feel so trapped. So I sneaked out tonight. I’m trying to rebel, as gross and cliché as it sounds. Ugh, I can’t believe I even said it out loud.”

Rin chuckles, mussing Aiichirou’s hair. “You’re a bit late to your teenage rebellion years, kid, but if you’re looking for trouble, you’ve come to the right guy. I mean, you’ve never smoked before tonight, right?” Aiichirou gives a small hum of agreement. “See? I’m already a terrible influence on you.”

A devilish smirk crosses Rin’s face, and Aiichirou’s heart skips several beats. _Oh, god, he’s hot._

“I’ve also never worn another guy’s shirt before. I think my parents will throw a fit when they see me.”

“Just your parents? So, there’s no special someone in your life, kid?”

Aiichirou snorts. “Are you kidding? My parents would’ve scared any potential romantic partners off before I even got to hold their hand.”

“Never had any illicit relationships behind their backs?” Rin’s smirk is back, and Aiichirou can’t look him in the eye.

“N-no.”

“Well…” Rin suddenly leans in close, whispering in Aiichirou’s ear. “I think we could change that too.”

Suddenly a shout breaks the tension in the air, and Rin groans and pulls back, dragging a hand through his hair.

“RIN! There you fucking are, I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, sis.” Rin calls at an approaching figure. Aiichirou realises this must be Rin’s sister, Matsuoka Kou.

“How about you quit being a total pusscake and come help me get Sousuke off the dancefloor? He’s been going hard on the tequila, and they’re playing back-to-back Taylor Swift hits. Last time I saw him he was having a twerk-off with the bartender to Bad Blood.”

Rin sniggers. “Isn’t Momo with him?”

“Nope, he went with Sei to see their dealer.”

Rin rolls his eyes. “You need to get him off that stuff, sis. If he’s not careful, you two are never gonna have kids.”

“Hey, asshole, I don’t fucking want kids. I’m not with him so I can pop out sprogs all over the place, so quit displacing your weird broody phases onto me.”

Aiichirou sits in stunned silence. He’d heard all these names before of course, everyone in the city had, but suddenly being caught in the middle of it was crazy and exhilarating and it was making his head spin.

Or perhaps _that_ was the nicotine.

“Who’s this?” Kou looks Aiichirou up and down. “And why’s he in your shirt?”

“Long story, but this is Ai.” Rin glances back at Aiichirou. “Ai, my sister Kou.”

Aiichirou gives Kou a smile. “Hi.”

Kou flashes him a grin, a muted version of Rin’s shark-like smirk. “Nice to meet ya. Anyway, Rin, are you gonna help me with Sousuke, or are you staying here to flirt with this kid?”

Aiichirou huffs in exasperation. “Oh my _freaking_ god, would everyone stop calling me a kid already?! I’m _twenty_! Two-zero! Two decades! Twenty!”

Kou looks at Aiichirou in utter bafflement, before laughing loudly,

“Jeez, is it uncomfortable walking around with that stick up your ass?”

Aiichirou stiffens, and Rin’s eyes narrow.

“ _Gou_.” Rin says sharply. “Drop it.”

Kou looks mildly affronted, but immediately whirls around. “Alright, I’ll drag Sousuke out of there myself.”

As she marches away, Rin glances sideways at Aiichirou. “Sorry about that. She’s really not so bad when you get to know her, but that was a bad time for her to use that phrase.”

“I understand. Why did you call her Gou? I thought her name was Kou.”

“Gou’s her birth name. She hates it though, so I only use it when I’ve really gotta make a point. Mom still calls her Gou, but everyone else knows her as Kou. Only call her Gou if you want a broken leg for whatever reason.”

Aiichirou lets out a small laugh. “Anyway, I do believe we were discussing my one-way ticket to pissing off my parents.”

Rin’s smirk returns once more, and Ai’s pulse is thrumming like the bass line of the music in the distance.

“Well, for starters, you can hang out with us for the rest of the night. From there on out, we’ll play it by ear. How’s that sound for your first try at being a troublemaker?”

Aiichirou swallows nervously, but he steels himself. This was, after all, the whole reason he came here tonight.

“Sounds good.”

He’d come out looking for trouble, and boy, had he found it. He could hardly wait to see how the rest of the evening played out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t mean to laugh, I promise, but wow, you’re adorable. So prim and proper. Loosen up – we tend to go with the flow here.”  
> Seijuro grins at Aiichirou again. “Yeah, chill out, man. Care for a joint?” Seijuro releases Kou from his grasp and digs a couple of pre-rolled joints out of the inner pocket of his jacket.  
> “Sei, I swear to God, if you give Ai weed I’ll punch your goddamn lights out.” Rin’s voice echoes back to them from up ahead.  
> “Hey, who are you, his mom?” Seijuro calls back, laughing. “He can make his own decisions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a forewarning: this chapter will be the last rapid-fire update for a while, I have a lot of work shifts coming up and other fics to update in the coming weeks. Nevertheless, enjoy chapter three!  
> (Warnings for vomit mentions and drug use!)

Kou grumbles to herself as she walks back into the club she’d just left, spotting Sousuke immediately. He’s in the middle of the club, dancing sloppily, and they’re still playing Taylor Swift. Even from here, she can hear him yelling along to the lyrics:

“WE! ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WEE-HEE! ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER…”

“Sousuke!” she shouts at him over the music as she approaches him. “Time to go! Momo’s back!” she bluffs, hoping that Momotarou and Seijuro really will be back by the time she manages to tear him away from the dancefloor.

Sousuke’s face brightens instantly. “HE IS?!” he yells back, before immediately charging for the door.

“Well, _that_ was easier than usual…” Kou sighs, rolling her eyes as she follows Sousuke.

Relief washes over her as she sees that Seijuro and Momotarou have indeed returned. Sousuke has Momotarou in a bear hug, kissing him with an almost animalistic ferocity. Beside them, Seijuro is looking at her, a grin on his face, and she feels her heart flutter. God, when did she start falling in love with this dumb stoner who’s known her brother since middle school? She had always found him hot, sure, but loving him? She honestly hadn’t thought she was capable of loving anyone.

Unlike her brother, the hopeless romantic, she’d never really been in any hurry to be in a relationship with anyone. Seijuro was the first guy she’d actually considered attractive, and she had wound up losing her virginity to him for no reason other than she had been horny, drunk, and high from secondhand weed smoke, and from there the rest was history. But at the end of the day, Seijuro, like herself, was nothing more than another member of their ragged band of deadbeats and no-hopers, so what kind of future could there possibly be for them if they dated, or got married? Kou shuddered at the thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Seijuro’s in front of her, looking down at her with his usual dopey smile and puppy-dog eyes that meant he was baked like a fucking cake.

“Yeah, fine. Just cold.” Kou lies, making her way over to Sousuke and Momotarou, who were still engaged in their terrifying display of borderline cannibalistic lust. “Oi, jerkwads, get a room!” She jabs her elbow into the small of Momotarou’s back, and he groans and stumbles, his lips leaving Sousuke’s with a disgusting slurping sound.

“Oww! C’mon Kou, give a guy a break!” Momotarou complains. “I want to kiss my boyfriend!”

“Not here you don’t, you got a black eye and a broken finger last time your PDA got out of hand.”

Momotarou looks angry, but lets the subject drop. Sousuke turns around, the alcohol clouding his awareness of the situation, and promptly bends over and vomits onto Kou’s patent-leather knee-high stiletto boots.

“Oh my god, _again_ , Sousuke?! You fucking did this last week too!” Sousuke looks up at her, whimpering plaintively as he wipes the bile from his lips. “I swear, if you weren’t such a pathetic drunk I would slap the shit out of you.”

“Hey, Kou!” Kou looks up, and Rin’s walking over, followed by the boy from earlier. “Ai’s gonna tag along with us for the rest of the night, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever, I have bigger problems right now.” Kou indicates her shoes.

Rin groans. “Sorry you gotta see this, kiddo. Sousuke ain’t the best at holding his drink.” Rin winds an arm around Sousuke, hauling him upright and bearing the brunt of his ample weight. “Come on, big guy. Back to the bikes we go.”

“Are you crazy? He can’t drive in that condition!”

“No, but Momo can. Sou will sit behind.” Rin says diplomatically, already dragging Sousuke along the pavement.

Kou sighs. “Fair point. Let’s move.”

Momotarou scampers off ahead to make sure Sousuke is alright, and Seijuro drapes an arm around Kou, his hand resting firmly on her ass. She shoots him a look, but doesn’t mention it. Rin’s new acquaintance hovers close by as they walk, and Kou looks over at him.

“Hey, you can talk to us, we don’t bite!”

“Much.” Seijuro adds with a smirk, and Kou smacks him in the arm.

“Ignore him, he’s high as a kite. Sorry if we got off on the wrong foot just now, by the way. Let’s start over, yeah?”

The guy blinks slowly, before a small smile graces his lips. “Yeah, sure. I’m Nitori Aiichirou.”

“Good to meet you, again. I’m Matsuoka Kou. The stoner groping my ass is Mikoshiba Seijuro…”

“Hey!” Seijuro protests. “It’s a fucking fantastic ass, how can I help myself?” Seijuro squeezes, hard, on Kou’s ass, and she smacks him again. “You can call me Sei, by the way.” he says to Aiichirou, grinning widely.

“The shorter, more manic version of this guy who’s bounding around up ahead is Sei’s kid brother Momotarou, or Momo for short, and the blackout-drunk idiot who’s currently draped all over my brother is Yamazaki Sousuke, Momo’s boyfriend. So I gotta ask, how’d you wind up meeting my brother tonight?”

Aiichirou pales significantly. “He, uh… He got me out of a pretty nasty situation earlier...”

“But… I don’t get why he gave you his shirt – _oh_.” Kou looks at the floor, piecing together the clues from their previous conversation. “Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry about what I said to you before, if I’d known…”

“It’s okay, there was no way for you to know.” Aiichirou relaxes significantly. “I appreciate the apology though, thanks.”

“Oh, and I am sorry for calling you a kid, too. You really don’t look twenty, that’s all I meant by it. Momo’s only nineteen, so it’s not like you’re the baby of the group or anything.”

“Really? He looks way older than me…” Aiichirou says, a sad sort of tone to his voice. “I’ve always been short and skinny and baby-faced, and I hate it, it sucks. I still get ID’ed for R15 movies sometimes.”

“Oh my god, really?” Kou tries not to laugh. “And I thought still getting ID’ed for booze at 23 was embarrassing.”

“Well, you do look quite, uh, y-youthful, Kou-san…”

Kou bursts into giggles. “Oh my god, drop the -san right now, I’m not some forty-year-old woman! Just Kou is fine, really.”

Aiichirou blushes. “S-sorry!”

“I don’t mean to laugh, I promise, but wow, you’re adorable. So prim and proper. Loosen up – we tend to go with the flow here.”

Seijuro grins at Aiichirou again. “Yeah, chill out, man. Care for a joint?” Seijuro releases Kou from his grasp and digs a couple of pre-rolled joints out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Sei, I swear to _God_ , if you give Ai weed I’ll punch your goddamn lights out.” Rin’s voice echoes back to them from up ahead.

“Hey, who are you, his mom?” Seijuro calls back, laughing. “He can make his own decisions.”

“Uh, I don’t want a _whole_ one…” Aiichirou says awkwardly. He was _so_ not ready for marijuana, he had only just smoked his first tobacco cigarette about thirty freaking minutes ago.

“Okay, don’t sweat it, you can take a couple hits off one the next time I light up.” Seijuro puts the joints away and pulls out a pack of normal cigarettes, lighting one and sticking it in the corner of his mouth, inhaling with practised ease. “How about a regular cig instead?” he asks, the smoke escaping from his mouth as he speaks.

“Sure.” Aiichirou takes one, and borrows the Zippo Seijuro offers him to light it up. Kou takes out her own cigarettes and lighter, sparking up as well, before inhaling and blowing smoke rings into Seijuro’s face, laughing.

“Whoa, how do you make the smoke do that?” Aiichirou asks, amazed.

“I can’t really explain it, I just do it.” Kou shrugs, taking another drag on her cigarette. “There’re probably internet tutorials or whatever.”

Aiichirou thinks about the backlash he would face if his parents ever saw his internet history and found something like that. “I think I’ll pass.”

Up ahead, Rin and Sousuke abruptly stop walking, and Sousuke vomits again. Kou rolls her eyes, and Seijuro chuckles. Momotarou rushes over and rubs soothing circles on Sousuke’s back as Rin holds onto Sousuke’s arms, preventing him from collapsing into his own sick.

“Easy does it, Sou. Let it all out.” Rin murmurs, though he exchanges an exasperated look with Momotarou. “Hey, do you know why he got this bad again? I thought last week was gonna be a one-off, because of the shit that went down at his mom’s place.”

“I’m not sure, but I think he saw Kisumi and his new boyfriend.”

“Well that’s just fucking fantastic…” Rin groans. “We might need to find a new place to drink, in case this ends up becoming a regular occurrence.”

“I can fuckin’ hear you, you dicks! ‘M fine! I don’t givva shit about Kissumee and his stupid fuckin’ boyfriend who’s so fuckin’ _perfect_ and _beautiful_ that he just couldn’t help himself and just _had_ to fuckin’ cheat on me with him…” Sousuke’s sentence is cut off as he pukes some more.

“Yeah, you’re not fucking fine.” Rin sighs. “You done hurling yet? I’d like to get back to the bikes sometime in the next ten years. I had to give my shirt to Ai and my nips could probably cut fucking glass right now.”

“Huh? Who’s Ai?” Sousuke asks.

“I’ll introduce you properly when you sober up a bit, idiot. Pick up the pace.”

Sousuke leans heavily on Rin as he straightens up, and they start walking again, just as Seijuro, Kou and Aiichirou catch up to them.

“Everyone okay?” Kou asks.

“Yup, Sou just had to bring some more tequila back up, but we’re good.” Rin tells her as they finally turn a corner and reach the bikes. “At last. I can finally get my fucking jacket on.” Rin leaves Sousuke with Momotarou and jogs over to his bike, opening up the top-box and pulling out a large, soft leather jacket. He hurriedly throws it on and zips it up. “Ahh, thank fuck. Momo, let’s get back to the garage. Then you can lend Ai a shirt that’s more his size, and I can have mine back.”

“Right!” Momotarou nods. “Oh, nice to meet ya by the way!” Momotarou calls to Aiichirou, grinning.

“You too.” Aiichirou replies. Seijuro and Momotarou unlock their bikes, don their helmets and climb on, Sousuke sliding awkwardly on behind Momotarou, and Kou wrapping herself closely against Seijuro’s back. Rin settles onto his own bike, then beckons to Aiichirou.

“Don’t just stand there, kid. Hop on.”

Aiichirou does so, chewing his lip nervously.

“Never been on a motorbike before either, huh?” Rin asks, looking over his shoulder. Aiichirou shakes his head, and Rin hands him the large red and silver bike helmet he’s holding. “Take it. It’ll probably be a little big on you, but truth be told, kid, I’d be fucking gutted if anything happened to you because of me. I’d rather fuck myself up than let you get hurt.”

Aiichirou’s eyes widen, and he feels a strange sort of emotion overwhelming him and rendering him incapable of coherent speech, so he simply slides the helmet on obediently.

“Oh, and one more thing, kid.” Rin says, and the signature ten-thousand watt smirk returns. “Hold on to me, and hold on tight. This thing goes _fast_.”

And Aiichirou barely has a second to fling his arms around Rin’s waist before Rin turns back around and starts up the bike.

_If there is a god up there, please don’t let me fall off this bike and die…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin’s suddenly standing very close, right in Aiichirou’s personal space, but somehow he can’t bring himself to mind it. “Loud and proud, that’s me. Emphasis on the proud, if you see what I’m saying.”  
> Aiichirou blushes slightly. “Oh! So you’re, uh… gay?”  
> “Well, I’m bi, but nice guess. Don’t get me wrong, chicks are gorgeous, but I dunno… I’ve always pictured myself winding up with a guy long-term…”  
> Aiichirou’s cheeks redden even more as Rin smiles and tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. This smile is a world away from his mischief-filled smirk: it’s almost shy, and it’s soft, and kind, and – Aiichirou hardly dares to speculate – loving, and he thinks he could probably stare at that smile for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay can I just say, holy hell. I am utterly overwhelmed and overjoyed by the response to this fic. Thank you all, genuinely, from the bottom of my heart, for reading, leaving kudos, subbing, bookmarking etc. This is another fairly short chapter, more of a filler before some more interesting things start to happen, but beware, here in chapter four be SouMomo angst. Enjoy!

Aiichirou can’t believe how fast his heart is beating right now.

Every nerve in his body is hyper-sensitive as Rin’s motorbike roars around the deserted back streets of the city. He clings ever tighter to Rin’s waist, terrified yet utterly exhilarated. The wind whips past them, filling the baggy black t-shirt draped on Aiichirou’s tiny frame. Aiichirou looks up at Rin, sees his hair blowing out behind him, and he reflexively clenches fistfuls of Rin’s jacket as his stomach does somersaults and his heart threatens to beat right out of his chest, probably shooting right through Rin’s back and settling itself next to his.

 _After all_ , Aiichirou thinks, _I think he’s stolen it from me already, and I barely even know him._

The adrenaline and absurdity bubble over from inside of him, and he laughs and whoops, resting his head against Rin’s back as they speed down a never-ending series of winding back alleys, each twist and turn making Aiichirou squeeze Rin tighter.

It turned out that “the garage” Rin had spoken of was actually the ground floor of an abandoned office building, completely open plan and scattered with various well-worn pieces of furniture. Aiichirou and Rin arrive well ahead of the others and Rin parks the bike right in the corner of the enormous room.

“Wow, did you guys just break in here and claim this place?” Aiichirou asks as he pulls off the bike helmet.

“Well what else were we gonna do, buy it?” Rin laughs. “You doing okay there, kid?”

Aiichirou realises how tightly his legs are clamped onto the saddle of the bike. “Yeah, fine!” he grins, taking in Rin’s windswept appearance as they both hop down from the bike. “That was… Oh my god.”

Rin chuckles. “Sure was. You never forget your first ride, it’s fucking intense.”

“And that was the _least_ subtle innuendo I have ever heard.” Aiichirou snorts, putting the helmet down onto the saddle. “You didn’t even _try_ to hide it.”

“Well, kid, I think you’ll figure out soon enough that I don’t do _subtle_.” Rin’s suddenly standing very close, right in Aiichirou’s personal space, but somehow he can’t bring himself to mind it. “Loud and proud, that’s me. Emphasis on the proud, if you see what I’m saying.”

Aiichirou blushes slightly. “Oh! So you’re, uh… gay?”

“Well, I’m bi, but nice guess. Don’t get me wrong, chicks are gorgeous, but I dunno… I’ve always pictured myself winding up with a guy long-term…”

Aiichirou’s cheeks redden even more as Rin smiles and tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear. This smile is a world away from his mischief-filled smirk: it’s almost shy, and it’s soft, and kind, and – Aiichirou hardly dares to speculate – loving, and he thinks he could probably stare at that smile for the rest of his life.

_He’s a walking contradiction, and wow, I think I’m in love…_

The roaring of the other bikes makes them both jump, and Aiichirou scuttles backwards away from Rin, blushing harder still. Seijuro and Kou arrive first, parking next to Rin’s bike, and Momotarou and Sousuke arrive soon after. As Momotarou stops the bike, Sousuke immediately stumbles off and runs back outside, and they soon hear retching.

“Oh, man, he wasn’t even half this bad last week, he only had to puke once.” Seijuro comments as he and Kou climb off their bike. “Do we know what happened?”

“Shigino fucking happened. He showed up with that Nanase guy apparently.”

“Bummer.” Seijuro says matter-of-factly, as Momotarou heads out of the building after Sousuke. He finds him a short way down the alley, bent double with his head out of sight behind some trash bags.

“Sousuke…” Momotarou says soothingly. “Are you okay yet?” He gently reaches out and rests a hand on Sousuke’s back. Sousuke flinches, but says nothing, and Momotarou chews on his bottom lip worriedly. “Sou… talk to me…”

Sousuke coughs. “What do you want me to say? No, I’m not okay, is that good enough?” He’s still staring at the ground, but Momotarou can hear the catch in his voice.

“Sou…”

“Momo, stop. You… You can’t fix this. Just… give me some space. I’ll be… Better, soon.”

“Just better? You won’t be at your best?” Momotarou frowns. “Are you… You’re…”

Words fail him. He doesn’t want to say it. Sousuke lets out an almost bitter laugh. He finally stands up, and Momotarou can see tears streaking Sousuke’s cheeks.

“I’m not over Kisumi? Is that what you’re trying to say? Well you’re actually pretty spot on.”

The words pierce Momotarou’s heart like an arrow. “Then… what does… What does this mean for you and me?”

“You’re still a kid, Momo. You can find someone way better than me. Someone who doesn’t come with all this emotional fucking baggage...”

Momotarou snorts, cutting Sousuke off. “You’re seriously calling _me_ a kid? I’m not the one who got smashed out of his mind because he happened to catch a glimpse of his ex across the bar!”

“I know you’re not!” Sousuke shouts. “That’s why I’m telling you that you should stay the fuck away from me! You shouldn’t have to deal with my shit, you don’t deserve that…”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t give a fuck what I _deserve_?!” Momotarou wraps himself around Sousuke, his face pressing into Sousuke’s chest. “I care about what I _want_. And I want _you_ , Sou.”

Sousuke feels his heart thawing, and he hates himself for being so weak, so useless, that he needs Momotarou to make him feel human. That having Momotarou makes him feel worthy of another person’s love again. Time and time again, he tries to push Momotarou away for the kid’s own good, but in the end, he can’t bring himself to part with the one person who makes him feel… special.

And he thinks himself pathetic for it.

“Sou… You have to stop pushing me away like this. I _love_ you. If you get mad, or sad, or whatever, you can talk to me about it.”

Sousuke doesn’t want to cry again, so instead he holds Momotarou closer, resting his face on the top of Momotarou’s head, breathing in the comforting scent of peach shampoo and weed smoke and _home_.

“I love you too, Momo. I’m sorry.”

* * *

The scene inside the garage is a picture of tranquility compared to the storm of emotion going on outside. Aiichirou smiles as he reclines lazily on one of the old, shredded couches, picking absentmindedly at the foam interior protruding from a large rip in the seat. His legs are propped up on Rin’s lap, and he can feel Rin’s long, slender fingers tracing intricate patterns on his skin. Aiichirou’s latest cigarette hangs between his fingers, and when Rin points at it, Aiichirou has no qualms about passing it to Rin for a drag, although he internally has a mini freak-out about indirect kisses. Rin’s neglected to ask for his shirt back, and sitting there with his jacket hanging loosely on his arms and his chest on show, he looks like the love interest from a shoujo manga. Somewhere in the corner of the garage, Seijuro is smoking another joint, and Kou’s sitting at his feet, searching listlessly through a box of what were once chocolates, but have now all been consumed.

“Fuck it, I’m ordering takeout.” Kou declares, casting the empty chocolate box aside as Sousuke and Momotarou walk back in hand in hand. “Not for you though, Sousuke. I don’t trust you to keep anything down after what you did earlier.”

“Crap, yeah, Momo said I hurled on your shoes again. I’m so sorry, Kou.”

“Don’t sweat it now, what’s done is done. Point is, if you do feel like you can handle food, you steal some of Momo’s. I’m not paying for good food to go to waste.” Kou digs her wallet out of her bag and flips it open, only to find it startlingly devoid of cash. “Sei! Did you take my cash to pay your dealer _again_?!”

Seijuro looks terrified. “I swear, there was hardly anything in there anyway!”

“That’s not the point, you jerk!” Kou hits him on the back of the head. “Man, I was _really_ craving a burger.” She puts her wallet away angrily. Aiichirou stands up, and Rin shoots him a questioning look.

“I… I can pay.” he says timidly. All eyes immediately shoot to him.

“Wait, you can?” Kou asks.

“Y-yeah, I withdrew a load of cash earlier for drinks but I didn’t stay long enough to buy any.” Aiichirou fumbles in his pocket for his wallet, opening it to reveal an absurd amount of bills.

“Whoa.” Seijuro says quietly, as everyone stares at the wallet. “Are you, like, a bank robber or somethin’, dude?”

Aiichirou avoids everyone’s gaze. “Uh, n-not exactly.”

“Oh, who cares? It’s money!” Kou says excitedly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much cash in one place! You’re sure you don’t mind paying for takeout?”

“Not at all. I missed dinner, so I could do with something to eat too.”

“Awesome! I’ll go dig out the menus!” Kou dashes off to a battered chest of drawers, rummaging through them. Everyone else goes about their own business, except for Rin, who is left staring dumbly at Aiichirou.

“You just keep getting more and more interesting, don’t ya, kid?” Rin finds himself grinning at Aiichirou, who lays back down, this time resting his head in Rin’s lap.

“Well, if that interests you, just wait til you get to know me even better. You’ll find out just how interesting I can be.”

Rin chuckles. “Oh, I can’t wait. I haven’t been this curious about someone in years. You’d better not disappoint.”

Aiichirou returns Rin’s smile. “I’m sure I won’t.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I fucking love this dress on you, right? Shit, you’ve looked so goddamn hot all evening… been craving you so bad.”  
> Kou looks amused. “Even when I was sat cross-legged on the floor stuffing my face with fast food?”  
> Seijuro laughs. “Especially then. You’re gorgeous all the time.”  
> Kou smacks him on the arm. “Oh, shut up.”  
> “Make me then, babe.”  
> “God, that’s so disgustingly cliché.” Kou rolls her eyes, but kisses him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this fic is STILL gaining momentum (say whaaaaaaaat), and seriously, I am so grateful to y'all for reading, so as a reward, here, have the first (of many) smut scenes! Just... watch out for the ending, it got a bit angsty! Enjoy!

“Oh man, I don’t think I’m gonna move for like the next two weeks. I ate way too much.” Seijuro groans, sprawled out on the floor next to the assortment of couches in the garage. All around the room lie empty takeout boxes, and everyone makes noises of agreement in response to Seijuro’s comment.

“I second that.” Aiichirou sighs, head still nestled in Rin’s lap as he stares at the ceiling. “I literally have a bulge. I think I’m gonna have a food baby.” He hiccups suddenly. “Look, it kicked.” He laughs.

Rin chuckles too, and jokingly puts his hand on Aiichirou’s stomach, wiping away an imaginary tear. “I’m so proud.” he jokes, and they both laugh more.

“Ugh, you two are disgusting.” Sousuke rolls his eyes from his position on the second couch, with Momotarou lounging atop him. “You literally just met this evening and you’re acting like a fucking married couple.”

Rin snorts derisively. “Says the guy with his boyfriend draped all over him.”

Momotarou flips Rin off, groaning incoherently into Sousuke’s chest, and Sousuke grins, ruffling Momotarou’s hair.

“Kou, how are you still eating? You’ve had the most out of everyone.” Rin asks. “You’ll end up with a food baby just like Ai, and Sei is not ready to be a dad.”

Kou looks up from her Styrofoam carton of fries, her eyes wide. “I’m just _hungry_ , jeez, lay off the big brother act already.” She stares back down at her fries, shovelling more into her mouth.

Rin frowns, but lets the subject drop. As the others turn back to their own private conversations, he looks back at Aiichirou, who is smiling innocently up at him, and _wow_ , Rin thinks, _he’s really fucking pretty_. He looks like a fucking angel sent from heaven, his silver hair falling into his big blue eyes, and Rin can’t help but want to kiss him, gently removing those layers of propriety and intrigue to find the real Nitori Aiichirou under all the mystery.

“Rin.”

“Hmm?” Rin snaps out of his daydream, actually meeting Aiichirou’s gaze.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Sorry.” Rin lets out a soft laugh. “You’re… Um… Never mind.”

“I’m what?” Aiichirou asks, his brow furrowing. “Do I have ketchup on my face?”

“No, you’re fine. I was just… I, uh…” Rin’s blushing now, and Aiichirou looks at him with increasing curiosity.

“You’re blushing? Seriously, what is it?”

Aiichirou starts to sit up, but as he does, Rin wraps his arms around Aiichirou’s waist and pulls him properly into his lap so he’s sitting on Rin’s thighs. His face is centimetres from Rin’s, and now he’s blushing too.

“I was just thinking that you’re really, really pretty. And… and if it’s okay with you, I’d like to kiss you.”

Aiichirou blushes harder, and he breaks their eye contact. He wants to, by _god_ , does he want to kiss this incredible guy he’s fallen so hard for in the space of a few hours, but he looks around at the others briefly. “N-not here, with the others… I mean…”

“Ai?” Rin asks softly. “Would I be…? Haven’t you ever… Ever been kissed?”

“Never.”

Rin gently lifts Aiichirou back off his lap, before getting up and offering a hand to him. “Come on, back on the bike. I want to show you a really neat place. I guarantee, it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before.”

Aiichirou raises an eyebrow. “Was that another innuendo?” he teases, and Rin laughs.

“Not this time. Trust me.”

Aiichirou suddenly realises that he really does trust this guy who has such an infamous reputation as a supposed bad-boy, and, as he takes Rin’s hand and they walk back to the bike, he wonders if he’ll find out any more surprising information about Rin before this night ends.

As Rin and Aiichirou climb onto the bike and drive out into the night, Kou drops her now empty Styrofoam carton and curls up on the floor next to Seijuro.

“Hey babe.” Seijuro murmurs lazily. “You good?”

“I’m good.” she replies, drawing circles with her fingertips on the exposed skin of his torso, in the gap between where his t-shirt ends and his jeans begin. Seijuro flinches slightly, his body tensing up.

“Babe…” His voice has a warning edge to it.

“Yes?” Kou looks up at him innocently, although a grin spreads across her features.

“Come on, don’t fuck around. Sou and Momo are right fucking there.” he says in a low tone. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m hard as a rock right now, but I am not doing this while my kid brother’s in the same room.”

Kou giggles softly. “Upstairs?”

“Oh, _hell_ yes.”

The staircase in one corner of the huge room is old and rotting, but still climbable, and Seijuro and Kou clamber up precariously, wobbling from intoxication and shaking with anticipation. When they finally reach the next floor, they remember the mattress Rin and Sousuke had salvaged from a dumpster, and realise it’s still there. They fall onto it, kissing frantically, and Seijuro wastes no time in sliding a hand up under the hem of Kou’s skin-tight strapless black dress.

“You know I fucking love this dress on you, right? Shit, you’ve looked so goddamn hot all evening… been craving you so bad.”

Kou looks amused. “Even when I was sat cross-legged on the floor stuffing my face with fast food?”

Seijuro laughs. “Especially then. You’re gorgeous all the time.”

Kou smacks him on the arm. “Oh, shut up.”

“Make me then, babe.”

“God, that’s so disgustingly cliché.” Kou rolls her eyes, but kisses him anyway. Seijuro’s kisses are heavenly, and Kou knows she’s trembling under him. She moans softly into his mouth as his hands keep moving, pushing her dress up slowly. Seijuro pulls away from Kou’s lips to kiss her neck, his hot breath ghosting over her skin and making her shiver.

“Sei…” she moans breathily, squirming underneath him. “Please… Just get on with it… I don’t wanna wait, I need you…”

Seijuro chuckles against Kou’s neck, before whispering “Well… why didn’t you just say so?” He bites her neck, hard, sucking the soft skin, and Kou’s moans become high-pitched whimpers.

“Ah! Fuck!” Kou arches her back, her hips colliding with Seijuro’s, and she ruts herself shamelessly against the bulge in his jeans. Seijuro notices and forces her hips back onto the mattress, holding her there with one hand as the other pushes her dress right up around her waist.

“Oh my fucking god, you’re soaked.” Seijuro groans, trailing a teasing finger over the ever-growing damp patch in Kou’s hot-pink lace panties. “How long have you been waiting for me to fuck you, babe?”

“Too long, because I’m still fucking waiting.” Kou says somewhat sarcastically, with only a hint of a moan. Seijuro chuckles.

“All in good time, babe. I wanna drive you crazy before I give you what you want.”

“You’re going the right way about it all right.” Kou sighs, crossing her arms.

“Aw, don’t be that way. Come on, let me see those awesome tits.” Seijuro puts his puppy-dog eyes on again, and what little resolve Kou had is broken instantly.

“Fine, but only because I’m as horny as you are.” Kou allows Seijuro to unfold her arms, and he pulls the top of her dress down.

“No bra?” Seijuro’s eyes widen. “You’re killing me here, babe.”

Kou opens her mouth to tell him to shut up again, but is cut off, gasping as Seijuro dips his head and runs his tongue over one nipple, his hand coming up to tease the other, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Kou whines, grabbing fistfuls of Seijuro’s hair, and he smirks up at her, before gently grazing his teeth over her nipple.

“Fuck, Sei! Oh, _fuck_ …”

Seijuro kisses his way across to Kou’s other breast, giving her other nipple the same treatment. Kou’s wriggling under his touch, the arousal shooting straight between her legs and steadily ruining her panties even more. Her desperation for more finally gets the better of her, and with a surprising burst of strength, she flips Seijuro over, and he blinks up at her in surprise.

“I’m impatient.” Kou tells him with a smirk of her own. “And you’re wearing far too many clothes.” Seijuro immediately pulls his shirt off, and she laughs. “Better. Now let me help with the rest.”

Kou unbuttons Seijuro’s jeans and tugs them down, followed by his boxers, and takes a very brief moment to admire his cock, impossibly hard and already leaking precum.

“Condom?” she asks.

“Back pocket.”

Kou digs around in the folds of denim behind Seijuro’s knees and finally finds the little foil packet, tearing it open and rolling it onto Seijuro’s cock with practised ease. She pushes the drenched fabric of her panties aside, slipping two fingers into herself and scissoring them deftly.

“Holy shit, you’re keeping the panties on? Fuck, that’s hot.”

“Seems a shame to let such sexy panties go to waste, right? Besides, doesn’t it turn you on like crazy, fucking with your clothes only _just_ out of the way? It feels so… Naughty…”

Seijuro’s cock twitches at Kou’s words, and Kou grins. “You’re a fucking goddess, you know that?” Seijuro practically growls.

“Of course _I_ know, but that doesn’t mean _you_ can stop telling me that.”

And with that, Kou pulls her fingers out of herself and holds herself over Seijuro, one hand holding his cock, and the other keeping the panties out of the way as she positions the tip of his cock at her entrance. In one fluid movement, she sinks down onto him, right to the base of his dick, and they both moan loudly.

“K-Kou… Shit, babe, feels so good…”

Kou barely hears him. She’s so far into the ecstasy that his words are nothing but white noise. She starts to ride him in earnest, and she feels his hands on her hips as his cock pulses inside her. Moans and whimpers fall from her lips in an endless stream of pleasure as Seijuro’s cock stretches her open. They hadn’t been able to fuck properly in weeks, and her body had all but forgotten just how _big_ he is. Suddenly, she feels Seijuro’s hips thrust up to meet hers, and she squeals as he hits that wonderful spot within her, turning her to jelly in his arms. Seijuro immediately seizes the opportunity and flips them back again, before starting to fuck Kou mercilessly into the mattress.

“Oh my god, Sei! F-fuck!” Kou clings to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into heated skin, and Seijuro hisses, his hips speeding up even more, hitting Kou’s sweet spot again and again as she moans and squeals. “Sei, Sei, oh god I’m gonna come…”

“That’s it babe…” Seijuro immediately slips a hand between them and under Kou’s panties to rub her clit in quick circles as he feels his own orgasm grow imminent. “Come for me…”

Kou lets out a wordless scream as her whole body shakes with pleasure, and Seijuro almost goes insane at the sight of her coming undone, feeling her walls tighten around his cock as she does so. It’s such an incredible view that Seijuro immediately follows her over the edge with a low, guttural moan, shooting his load into the condom as he shudders too, pulling her close. When they both stop trembling, Seijuro finally pulls out of Kou and removes the condom, tying it off and throwing it away across the room. He just about manages to pull his boxers back up before he collapses on top of Kou, and she giggles softly as she feels him nestle his head between her breasts, running a hand through his hair lazily.  


“That. Was. Awesome.” he mumbles into her chest, and she smiles.

“It was. We have got to stop leaving it so long between sessions.”

Seijuro kneels up and looks at her. “Well… I know how we could make that happen.”

Kou frowns back at him, sitting up too. He looks almost shy, and is he blushing? “Sei?”

“Look, Kou… I love being with you like this, but recently, I… we… Don’t you think there’s… Something more here?”

Kou pales instantly. _Oh no, oh no, don’t say it, please, don’t say it…_

“I’m not saying we need to get super serious right away, I just mean, I… I really like you, Kou…”

_Oh god, he said it…_

“S-Sei…” Kou begins, trying to keep it together, but her face is already wet with tears as she stumbles to her feet, pulling her dress back over herself. “I… I have to go.”

Ignoring Seijuro’s call of “Kou, babe, wait!”, she runs downstairs, only to find Sousuke and Momotarou making out on the couch.

“Sousuke!” she yells. “Drive me home.” Momotarou whines and starts to protest. “Now!” Her voice cracks, and she hates herself for it, but Sousuke gets up immediately, saying something to placate Momotarou, and within minutes they’re off on one of the bikes into the dark streets. Kou presses her face into Sousuke’s back, sobbing into his t-shirt.

_Why can’t I just get something right for once? Why do I fuck up every good thing in my life?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, what do you think?"  
> Rin smiles down at Aiichirou as they take in the view.  
> "It's amazing. How did you find this place?"  
> "We were poking around the outskirts of the city and got lost on a tiny winding road going up the hill. We couldn't turn around easily, so we figured we'd keep going then turn around at the top. And when we made it to the top of the hill, we found this." Rin spreads his arms wide, indicating the sight before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. Y'ALL. Are so goddamn sweet. Thank you all again for your continued support <3

When Sousuke pulls the bike up outside the tiny flat Kou lives in with Rin, Kou finds herself unable to let go of him. She's long since cried herself out, but it has exhausted her no end. Sousuke gives a small chuckle as he scoops her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs, through her apartment and into her bedroom. As he gently lowers her onto the bed, she sniffles pitifully, and Sousuke instinctively pulls her into a hug.

"Why, Sou? Why do I ruin everything?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You don't ruin everything. Just... A lot of things..." Kou grumbles wordlessly into Sousuke's shoulder and he laughs again. "What happened?"

"Sei... told me he likes me..."

Sousuke frowns. "And that's a bad thing, because...?"

Kou sits back, glaring at Sousuke. "Because there's no future for a relationship between two people like us! We're washed-up nobodies who everyone labels as delinquent rabble rousers. We don't have a stable income, I hate the idea of commitment, Sei's baked off his tits most of the goddamn time, we aren't exactly fairy-tale ending material!"

Sousuke sighs. "I'll let you in on a secret: nobody's gonna get their fucking fairy-tale ending, because they don't exist. So we make the best of the good shit we do get, and we're thankful for it."

"You're talking out of your ass, and you know it. You tried to break up with Momo again earlier, didn't you?"

Sousuke runs a hand through his hair. "It's not fair to him. He deserves the whole fucking universe."

"But he wants you."

"Yeah, a garbage boyfriend who isn't even over his ex yet. I treat Momo like shit..."

"You don't!"

"... but he keeps coming back, keeps breaking my resolve right when I'm on the brink of ending things between me and him." Sousuke's fist clenches and Kou puts a hand on his arm sympathetically. "Look at us. Two pathetic losers with hopeless love lives."

Kou rolls her eyes. "I don't love Sei."

"Really?" Sousuke looks at her, one eyebrow raised. "Now who's talking out of their ass?"

"Oh, screw you."

"Maybe you should."

Kou looks up, startled. "What?!"

"See? If you didn't love Sei, you wouldn't look so shocked at the thought of doing it with someone else." Sousuke smirks. Kou hits him in the chest, and he chuckles.

"Uh, no. I'm shocked because you're like a second big brother to me, and besides, you're like, five hundred percent gay." Kou points out.

"I dunno about that. Maybe, like, four hundred and ninety nine."

"Okay, so you might have thought about a girl, like, one time when you jacked off in the shower, big deal. Point is, you're still gay, and I'm really not down with fucking you because it would feel like incest to me."

Sousuke grins. "You're weird, you know that?"

"Whatever, you're weird too." Kou elbows Sousuke in the ribs. "Look... I hate to ask but... Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

Sousuke thinks of his promise to Momotarou that he'd be back in an hour, made just before he left to drive Kou home. Then he makes a decision, and quickly sends Momotarou a text.

_Sorry. Kou needs me. We'll finish things later, I swear ;)_

Sousuke smiles warmly at Kou as they recline on her bed, and Sousuke lets Kou cuddle up to him. He slowly undoes her hair from its high ponytail and runs his fingers through it, detangling it gently.

"Hmmm... Thank you... Sou-nii-chan..." Kou murmurs sleepily, and Sousuke smiles at her use of the old nickname she had used for him when they were kids.

"Anything for my little sister."

* * *

"Well, what do you think?"

Rin smiles down at Aiichirou as they take in the view.

"It's amazing. How did you find this place?"

"We were poking around the outskirts of the city and got lost on a tiny winding road going up the hill. We couldn't turn around easily, so we figured we'd keep going then turn around at the top. And when we made it to the top of the hill, we found this." Rin spreads his arms wide, indicating the sight before them.

At the top of the hill, a lone cherry tree stands in full bloom, and beyond it, the entire city lies before them, twinkling in the darkness of night like thousands of tiny fireflies caught on fly-paper. Aiichirou walks towards the cherry tree, resting a hand on its trunk. It's a huge tree, clearly countless years old, with a lot of low-hanging branches. He jumps and grabs onto the first one he can reach, hanging there in mid-air, and he laughs, before hauling himself up and perching on it, swinging his legs.

"Come sit with me?" he calls to Rin, who stands there in silence, his mouth agape. Aiichirou grins. "Please? Come on!" Rin hesitates a moment longer before he walks over and carefully climbs up beside Aiichirou, sitting between him and the trunk of the tree.

They’re close, incredibly close, and Rin notices that Aiichirou smells like sweet-pea, and the barest hint of cherry blossom scent, exuding from their surroundings and settling on their skin. A soft breeze ruffles the blossoms, and a small flurry falls onto the pair sitting in the tree, and they look at each other. Rin laughs, and Aiichirou smiles.

Neither one quite knows who starts leaning closer first, but sometimes, Rin would think to himself later, that's the best way for it to happen. Aiichirou’s hands tighten around the branch as Rin’s lips brush tenderly against his. His heart races, and his toes curl, and he feels Rin gently caressing the side of his face with warm, calloused fingers. The kiss tastes like cigarettes and ketchup, but is by no means an unpleasant flavour to either of them. Aiichirou leans into the kiss as Rin’s lips softly coax his own open, and he gasps as their tongues touch, just barely at first, but then more and more as the kiss deepens. Rin clasps his free hand around the one with which Aiichirou is clinging to the tree branch. Their fingers intertwine as their lips separate, and they're breathing hard from the kiss, with their foreheads pressed together.

“Wow…” Aiichirou whispers, eyes locking with Rin’s.

“You’re a liar. There’s no _way_ that was your first kiss. You’re too good.”

Aiichirou blushes profusely. “Sh-shut up. You’re the one who’s too good.”

“Oh yeah?” Rin’s smirk flashes across his face. “Scale of one to ten, where would you rank me?” he teases. Aiichirou laughs softly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

“Off the charts.” he whispers shyly, resting his head on Rin’s shoulder as they look out at the twinkling city lights. “I can’t wait to do it again.”

Rin chuckles. “Then get your head off my shoulder, kid. I can’t reach you from there without falling out of this damn tree.”

* * *

Several hours after Sousuke and Kou fall asleep, Kou wakes up again with a wave of nausea so strong that it dizzies her when she stands up. She sways and stumbles her way to the bathroom and vomits loudly into the toilet. She clutches the seat for dear life as her takeaway resurfaces, and she grimaces at the sounds of it hitting the water. Moments later, she hears footsteps behind her and feels two strong hands pull her hair away from her face.

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah… I think that was all of it.” Kou says, sitting back from the toilet as Sousuke flushes it and passes her some tissue to wipe her mouth. “Thanks. Do you know how long we’ve been asleep?”

“Not sure.” Sousuke fishes his phone out of his pocket. “It’s five a.m. though.”

“Ugghhhh.” Kou groans. “This has been happening every few mornings lately. I need to eat better.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen. “How often?! Kou, there’s no _way_ that’s just a dodgy diet.”

Kou looks back at Sousuke for a moment, then realises what he’s implying.

“No. Not a chance. We’ve used a condom every time, and I’m on the pill… _shit_.” She stops midsentence, her own eyes growing round. “I ran out for about a week last month, and my period is a few days late already… What if one of the condoms broke…? Oh, _god,_ Sousuke…!”

Sousuke kneels next to Kou and wraps his arms around her. “Hey now, shhhh, maybe you’re not…”

“I am though, aren’t I?” Kou sobs into his sleeve. “I don’t want a child… I can’t raise a child when I can’t even look after myself! And Sei… Oh _fuck,_ I can’t tell Sei! And you can’t tell him either, or my brother, do you promise?!”

“Yes, I promise. Shhhh… Let’s get you back to bed. Do you want a glass of water?”

“Definitely.”

Sousuke helps Kou up and she wanders back to her bedroom while Sousuke gets her drink from the kitchen. Kou sits on the bed, her mind racing.

She’s never wanted children. Even when she was still young, babies and toddlers had grossed her out beyond belief. But this… This is real and terrifying and an _actual baby_  is growing inside her, probably. Kou’s hands instinctively splay out over her stomach. What the hell is she supposed to do about this? With the way she had left things with Seijuro tonight… Would he even care? She certainly wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t want anything to do with her or the child.

 _Their_ child…

Kou whimpers to herself, curling her knees up to her chest as Sousuke returns. He hears her sobbing and wraps an arm around her again.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I’ll help you figure this out, I promise. In a couple of hours we’ll go to the store down the road and get you one of those home test thingies.”

“You’re a fucking hero, Sousuke.” Kou mumbles into her knees. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

This whole thing could wait for a few more hours. After all, if there _was_  a baby in there, it wasn’t exactly going anywhere…

* * *

Across the town, Rin and Aiichirou hop off the bike again back in the centre, and Rin walks Aiichirou to his car.

“Are you _kidding_ me?! _That’s_ your car?!” Rin’s jaw is practically on the floor. “That’s a fucking BMW 4 Convertible! Those things are so fucking expensive!”

“I mean, it _was_ a birthday present…” Aiichirou mumbles, nervously twirling his keys in his hands. “… and it’s a few years old, because it was my father’s company car until he bought it from them outright…”

“I bet it drives like a fucking dream…” Rin says, almost starry-eyed, and Aiichirou can’t help smiling.

“Well, maybe next time I see you, you can come for a spin in it. Who knows, I might even let you drive.”

“Are you serious?!” Rin picks Aiichirou up and swings him around. “Oh my god, I could kiss you!”

And he does so, very eagerly, and Aiichirou squeaks against Rin’s lips as they kiss for the umpteenth time that night. When they pull apart again, Rin blushes and puts Aiichirou back on the ground.

“Thanks for tonight.” Aiichirou smiles up at Rin. “I’ll text you?” Aiichirou taps the pocket where his phone is stowed.

“Please do.”

Aiichirou opens the driver’s side door and slips into his car, slamming the door shut again and shoving the keys into the ignition. He powers up the engine and rolls down the window. He sees Rin walking back to his bike and calls out to him. “Hey! You forgot something!”

Rin frowns, but walks over to Aiichirou’s car. “What?”

“This.” Aiichirou grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him down for another kiss. Rin laughs into the kiss, before pulling away. “But seriously, I’m also still wearing your shirt.”

“Ah, keep it.” Rin waves his hand dismissively. “I have enough black t-shirts to last me a fucking lifetime.”

“Okay. I’ll text when I get home.”

“See you soon, kid.”

And with that, Aiichirou finally steps on the gas and his car purrs away into the night. Rin watches him go, smiling wider than he had in a long time.

_Damn… He’s really something…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well?” Sousuke looks up, getting to his feet as Kou opens the bathroom door.  
> “It’s positive.”  
> “Definitely?”  
> Kou simply nods, holding up the test. The evidence is on the little white stick, clear as day. Sousuke steps closer and squeezes her shoulders comfortingly, but this morning, Kou isn't crying. She's calm and determined, her head held high.  
> “What are you going to do? What do you want?” Sousuke asks. Kou raises her head slightly to look him in the eyes.  
> “This is a chance, Sousuke. It’s a chance for me to do something right for once, and not screw it all up. But I’m gonna do this without Sei. I can’t drag him into something he’s not ready for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey gang! I'm so sorry this took awhile to update, since I'm back at university now things are getting hella hectic so my updates will slow down, but I will try and update as often as I can! Again, thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos, y'all are the best! <3

Aiichirou makes it back to his house at around 6am, quietly parking his car exactly where it had been before he left and tiptoeing around to the back of the house. He climbs carefully onto the coal bunker, up onto the roof of the conservatory, then just manages to reach up to the edge of his open bedroom window and haul himself through it. He lands on his bed, but unfortunately rolls right off and tumbles to the floor, taking his desk chair down with him in the fall and making a loud crashing sound. He winces, bracing himself for a yell from his parents while he hurriedly removes Rin’s t-shirt and shrugs on one of his own. It takes a few moments, but soon enough a shout reaches him.

“Aiichirou!”

He groans. “Yes, Father?”

“Come downstairs this minute!”

Aiichirou stiffens. He’s been rumbled. With a defeated sigh, he opens his bedroom door and plods morosely downstairs.

“Where the hell have you been all night?! Good god, boy, you smell like a tobacco factory! Have you been _smoking_?” Aiichirou’s father towers over him the second he enters the lounge, and he stumbles a few steps back, flinching.

“N-no! I w-was just near people who were! I d-didn’t smoke, I promise!” Aiichirou stammers.

“Yuichi, please, don’t be so hard on him…” Aiichirou’s mother squeaks from across the room.

“Suzu, I’m handling this.” Yuichi says coldly. “Since this is the first time it’s happened, I’m willing to let it slide. But if this becomes a regular occurrence you’re going to be in big trouble, you hear me?”

“Yes, Father.” Aiichirou mumbles, rolling his eyes. Yuichi notices, and he frowns.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me, boy?”

“Yuichi, please…”

“Suzu, enough! He’s got to learn some goddamn respect! I don’t know where this flippant attitude is coming from, boy, but it stops now, you understand?”

Aiichirou’s fists clench. He’s sick of this.

“Stop treating me like a _child_!” he says, quietly, but emphatically, through gritted teeth. “ _Father_.” he adds.

“As long as you live under _my_ roof, eat the food _I_ put on the table, and live off _my_ income, you _are_ a child, boy!” Yuichi raises his voice, but Aiichirou stands his ground. He’s done letting his father walk all over him.

“No!” Aiichirou snaps. “I am twenty years old, I am an _adult_ , and I won’t let you push me around anymore!”

“Ai, darling, please, calm down…” Suzu begs, but Aiichirou cuts her off.

“I will _not_ calm down! Mother, how can you just sit there and let him treat you – us – like this?!”

Yuichi lets out a bark of laughter. “Because your mother knows that if it wasn’t for my job as the Chief Financial Officer of Hazuki Wealth Management Incorporated, we would have _nothing_!”

“You never would have treated us this way when Atsuko was alive!” Aiichirou knows it’s a low blow, and he hears his mother let out a little sob just before a large hand slaps him across the face.

“How _dare_ you use your sister as _blackmail_?!” Yuichi snarls. “That’s it. Get back to your room, and don’t even think about sneaking out again. Give me your car keys.”

Aiichirou’s clutching the side of his face and shaking like a leaf, and he grabs the keys from his pocket and drops them on the floor, before scurrying out of the room.

“Oh, and put a cold compress on your face. We’re dining with the Hazukis tonight, and I don’t want you to bruise. They will be most unimpressed if the future CFO of the company and betrothed of their daughter looks like some common street brawler.”

Aiichirou freezes as he’s halfway up the stairs. “The… The what?”

“You heard me. Nagisa is eighteen now, so really we should have got the whole thing out of the way years ago as soon as you were both eligible, but we’re finally getting the ball rolling. Since it’s clear you’re not pursuing higher education, it’s about time you thought about what you _are_ going to do with your future, which is prepare to take over my job when I retire, and marry Nagisa so you can start a family.”

Aiichirou’s face is as white as a sheet, but sore as hell, so he doesn’t reply. Instead he continues up the stairs, the words resonating in his head. He stumbles into the bathroom and runs his flannel under the cold tap, before pressing it to the side of his face. He then finally dares to look at himself in the mirror.

He doesn’t look like himself. His face is ashen, and his good eye is bloodshot and red, with tears streaming from it. His head hurts, as well as his cheek. He thinks about his father’s words again.

 _Nagisa_ , he thinks. _The Hazuki family has four daughters… Natsuki’s the eldest, then there’s Nanako and Noriko, the twins… so Nagisa’s the youngest…_

He calls his hazy memories of Nagisa to the front of his mind. The most boisterous of the Hazuki girls, she had always gotten herself into play-fights with him and Atsuko, and earned herself many-a telling off from the various nannies and housekeepers the Hazuki family had hired over the years for getting her dresses and skirts dirty. Aiichirou remembers blond, curly hair adorned with colourful barrettes, and wide, magenta eyes.

Sure, she’s pretty, but she’s not red hair and shark-toothed grins and motorbike rides and cherry-tree kisses before sunrise.

“Oh, Rin…” Aiichirou mumbles to himself sadly. “What would you say if you ever did see the real me?”

* * *

“Well?” Sousuke looks up, getting to his feet as Kou opens the bathroom door.

“It’s positive.”

“Definitely?”

Kou simply nods, holding up the test. The evidence is on the little white stick, clear as day. Sousuke steps closer and squeezes her shoulders comfortingly, but this morning, Kou isn't crying. She's calm and determined, her head held high.

“What are you going to do? What do you want?” Sousuke asks. Kou raises her head slightly to look him in the eyes.

“This is a chance, Sousuke. It’s a chance for me to do something right for once, and not screw it all up. But I’m gonna do this without Sei. I can’t drag him into something he’s not ready for.”

Sousuke’s eyes widen. “Kou… Are you sure _you’re_ ready?”

Kou’s free hand rests on her stomach. “Yes. I want this baby to be a new start for me. Can I trust you not to tell anyone? I want people to find out when _I’m_ ready for them to know.”

Sousuke pulls her into a hug. “Of course you can. My lips are sealed.”

“Not even Momo.” Kou clarifies, and she almost feels Sousuke curse inwardly. “Seriously, you know how much of a blabbermouth he is, he’d tell Sei instantly.”

“Point taken.” Sousuke agrees. “Speaking of Momo… You did kind of cockblock us last night…”

“Oh my god, you’re awful!” Kou laughs, elbowing him in the ribs. “Go on, go see Momo and finish your business.”

“You gonna be okay?” Sousuke asks as he steps back, walking towards the door.

Kou grins. “You know me, Sou. I’m always okay.”

As the door closes behind Sousuke, Kou digs out her phone and dials a number she hasn’t used in a while.

“Mom? Hi, so listen… Can I come over today? I need to see you…”

* * *

A few hours later, Kou emerges from her old family doctor’s surgery back in her childhood hometown and sees her mother waiting outside. Kou greets her with a hug.

“Hi, Mom.”

“It’s lovely to see you, sweetheart. It’s been too long. Why did you need to meet me here?”

Kou looks up at her mother. “Mom… I made a mistake. But I’m going to fix it, and I need your help.” Kou hands her mother the pieces of paper the doctors had given her. “I need you to teach _me_ how to be a mom.”

“Oh, _darling_ …” Matsuoka Hikari holds her daughter tighter for a moment before they start walking away from the surgery. “I’ll help you in any way I can. Are you going to be cutting down on those nasty cigarettes?”

“I’m going to stop altogether. I’m already eight weeks, I can’t risk causing any more damage to the baby.”

“I’m really glad to hear…”

Suddenly a shout cuts off Hikari’s words.

“Kou-san? Is that you?”

Kou turns, and immediately feels like she’s back in the hallways of high school.

“Rei-kun?”

The guy jogs closer, and Kou can see that it really is him. Ryugazaki Rei, the star high jumper from the track team in high school, and one of her relatively close friends back then. Hikari catches her daughter’s eye, and they both nod, before she continues onwards.

“I haven’t seen you in a long while, Kou-san. How have you been?”

“Uh… Good. Yeah, good. How about you?” Kou smiles.

“Me? Well…”

“Daddy! Wait up for meeeeee!”

A tiny whirlwind of pink chiffon and blue hair collides with Rei’s left leg, and he laughs.

“Sorry, princess.” Rei hauls said whirlwind into his arms. “Kou-san, this is Emi. She’s my daughter.”

Kou’s jaw drops. “You… Have a daughter?”

Rei looks bemused. “I’m surprised you didn’t know. She’s your best friend’s daughter too.”

“Hana-chan? She never told me! Is she here?”

Rei shifts uncomfortably. “We… We broke up. Chigusa found out she was having Emi a few months afterwards. We’re pretty sure we conceived her on graduation night, actually.” Rei grins, and Kou laughs. “After she was born we talked about the custody situation, and now I get her every other weekend.” Rei kisses the little girl on the cheek. “Don’t I, sweetling? Daddy gets to see you every two weeks, doesn’t he?”

“Yes! Because even if he doesn’t love Mommy, he still loves me very much!” Emi directs her statement at Kou, and she smiles softly.

Rei chuckles. “That’s right, baby girl.”

“She’s beautiful, Rei-kun. And smart, too, just like her father.” Kou says as Rei lowers Emi to the ground and she scampers towards the nearby playground, waving at a group of children gathered near the swings. Rei’s face reddens slightly, and he fiddles with his glasses to try and disguise it. Kou notices the old habit and grins.

She takes a moment to look at her old school friend. Being an athletic person has certainly served him well over the years, as he seems to have grown into his muscles, which now look more natural on his body. His fashion sense seems to suit him more now than it did when he was eighteen, and his dress shirt and neatly pressed trousers work flawlessly. Kou subconsciously bites her lip as she imagines removing that shirt to reveal the taut muscle underneath, before immediately cursing herself inwardly. Why on earth is she thinking of Rei like that? Fervently hoping that it’s just pregnancy hormones, she looks back up at his face, and catches a glimpse of something… strange in his gaze.

Something that almost says ‘I know what you’re thinking’.

Kou remembers how perceptive Rei is, how perceptive he’s always been. She remembers him presenting her with chocolate one day at school, and when she’d asked him what it was for, he had simply told her he thought she seemed stressed. He’d been right, and it had become a recurring theme in their friendship. Rei had always been there for her, even when he began dating Chigusa. They were an inseparable gang of three. But now, time, and emotion, and life had torn them all apart. Was it too late to ever get those happy days back?

Kou snaps back to the real world as Rei’s phone pings.

“It’s Chigusa. She’s here to pick Emi up.”

“Oh, well… I have to go, really…” Kou makes to leave, but Rei grabs her arm.

“Kou-san, wait.” Rei pushes his phone into her hands. “Give me your number. We should hang out properly and catch up.”

Kou stares at the phone numbly, as if she’s been positioned on the edge of a cliff, and Rei’s just told her to jump. She takes a deep breath, and leaps.

“Okay!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two clumsy pairs of hands fumble at Momotarou’s belt, but finally they manage to work together to pull Momotarou’s jeans and boxer-briefs down. Sousuke strokes Momotarou’s cock roughly a few times, before digging in the pockets of his jacket and pulling out a tiny lube bottle. He pulls Momotarou upright, turns him around, and bends him over the saddle of the bike. Momotarou gasps at the rough treatment, and the sensation of the leather saddle pressing against his stiff cock. It’s not long before he feels slick fingers pressing at his asshole, and he moans, opening his legs wider as Sousuke slips two in with ease, stretching him with a frantic urgency Momotarou’s never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there's your smut warning, lmao. It's good to be back after being freed from essay hell. Thank you all for being so patient with me, and enjoy this chapter! (Other warnings for this chapter include references to hard drug use and transphobia.)

Sousuke winds his way through the deserted early morning streets on his bike, and he pushes Kou’s predicament firmly to the back of his mind. Right now, he’s all about Momotarou. His pulse races as he thinks of Momotarou waiting for him, wincing slightly as he grows hard in his jeans, making his position on the bike horrifically uncomfortable. He feels like shit for getting so drunk last night, and he hates that he made Momotarou worry about him. Then his mind strays to the reason he was so drunk, and his boner dies a little.

 _God_ , he hates Kisumi.

Although, he thinks, he doesn’t hate him, not really. He _can’t_ hate Kisumi, and that’s what hurts more. That even after what Kisumi did, Sousuke can’t bring himself to hate him. And even worse, when Kisumi has the gall to parade Nanase around in front of him like some kind of goddamn trophy, a part of his heart still yearns to be back in Nanase’s place, with Kisumi hanging off his arm, giggling like an overexcited child as he knocks back shot after shot, pressing closer to him when they dance, nibbling his neck and grinding their hips together. And now Sousuke just feels worse, knowing that he’s getting hard again thinking of Kisumi when he should be thinking of Momotarou. And as he drives ever closer to the garage, no matter how hard he tries, ginger hair morphs into pink in his fantasies as he pictures a lover squirming beneath him and panting his name.

“Sousukeeee!” A voice sings out, and Sousuke looks up. Without noticing, he’s already arrived at the garage, and Momotarou has flung himself onto the bike. “Let’s go!”

In response, Sousuke gets off the bike, throws his helmet off, and turns to capture Momotarou’s lips in a searing kiss. A small noise of surprise escapes from Momotarou as he kisses Sousuke back eagerly.

“I can’t wait.” Sousuke says as he draws back, his eyes glazed over with lust. “I need you. _Now_.”

Momotarou simply responds by swinging his legs around so he’s sitting side-saddle on the bike, before wrapping them around Sousuke’s waist and dragging him in for another kiss. Their lips collide messily, and Sousuke groans as Momotarou licks into his mouth, their tongues brushing against each other haphazardly.

“Fuck…” Sousuke growls, nipping at Momotarou’s lower lip, making him squeak. “Take… take your jeans off…”

Two clumsy pairs of hands fumble at Momotarou’s belt, but finally they manage to work together to pull Momotarou’s jeans and boxer-briefs down. Sousuke strokes Momotarou’s cock roughly a few times, before digging in the pockets of his jacket and pulling out a tiny lube bottle. He pulls Momotarou upright, turns him around, and bends him over the saddle of the bike. Momotarou gasps at the rough treatment, and the sensation of the leather saddle pressing against his stiff cock. It’s not long before he feels slick fingers pressing at his asshole, and he moans, opening his legs wider as Sousuke slips two in with ease, stretching him with a frantic urgency Momotarou’s never felt before.

Sousuke barely adds his third finger for a few moments before he’s freeing himself from his own clothing and rolling a condom onto his achingly hard cock. With barely any warning, Sousuke slams into Momotarou with one rough thrust, and Momotarou cries out in shock and pleasure.

“Sh-shit, you feel so good, Kisumi…”

Momotarou freezes underneath Sousuke, but Sousuke is too far gone in his ecstasy to realise what he’s just done, pounding into Momotarou again and again with Kisumi’s name falling from his lips. Momotarou feels like he’s wading through treacle as he attempts to push Sousuke off him, his shoves weak and shaky.

“Fuck, Kisu, baby, you always do like to fight back, huh?”

Momotarou snaps, shoving Sousuke bodily away from him. Sousuke staggers away, falling onto his back with his jeans and underwear around his knees. Momotarou throws his own clothes back on, while Sousuke looks on, dazed and bewildered.

“You know what? I didn’t think it mattered. I didn’t think it would be a problem that you were still getting over him. I thought I could help. I thought you’d grow to be more in love with me than you ever were with… _him_!” Momotarou spits the last word out venomously, and horrified understanding crosses Sousuke’s face. “Do you think about him every time you fuck me? Do you always wish you were fucking him instead!?”

“No, god no, fuck, I’m so sorry, Momo, I…”

“No! Don’t you dare ‘sorry’ me, Yamazaki Sousuke!” Momotarou yells, and Sousuke flinches. Momotarou has _never_ used his last name to refer to him before. “This really isn’t going anywhere, is it? Not while you’re still hung up on some asshole who cheated on you.”

“Momo, I’m…”

“You’re what? Don’t you fucking _dare_ say sorry again. I’m done accepting apologies from you.” Momotarou snarls. “It’s over, Sousuke. We’re done. I can’t sit around waiting for you to decide whether you want me or not.”

“What the hell is going on down here?” a choked voice calls out. Momotarou looks over to see Seijuro standing at the foot of the crumbling stairs. His face looks red and puffy, and Momotarou can see dry streaks on his face from tears.

“Nii-chan, I want to go home.” Momotarou says quietly. Seijuro, surprised at the nickname, falters, before jumping into action, grabbing his jacket from the couch and making his way to their bike. He pauses, staring down at Sousuke. Decisively, Seijuro swings his foot back and kicks Sousuke in the ribs. Sousuke screams, clutching his side.

“I don’t know what the _fuck_ you just did to my little brother, but I always warned you that you’d pay for ever hurting him. Don’t think this is over.”

With that, Seijuro and Momotarou climb onto the bike and are gone in a blink. Sousuke can barely lift his head to watch them go, the pain in his ribs searing him like flames, spreading to his heart as the events of the last few minutes finally sunk in.

_Oh, god, I really, really fucked up…_

* * *

Seijuro and Momotarou make it home in the early afternoon, and Seijuro looks at his brother worriedly the second they step off the bike.

“Nii-chan, I don’t want to talk about it.” Momotarou says. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit.” Seijuro says calmly, and Momotarou locks eyes with him for a moment, before he suddenly crumples and breaks down, tears flooding down his face.

“I’ve been such an idiot. Following him around like a lost fucking puppy, thinking I could fix him… I’ve wasted four months on him.” Momotarou sobs, and Seijuro puts an arm around him.

“Hey, it’s okay. Apparently I’ve been wasting my time with Kou too. I tried asking her if she wanted to be exclusive, and she clammed up on me, started crying, and ran away.”

“Oh, that’s what happened. I did wonder why she stormed downstairs and asked Sousuke to drive her home.” Momotarou says, returning the one-armed hug.

Seijuro shrugs. “Whatever. I’m gonna get high. Joining me?”

Momotarou starts nodding, then remembers something. “Wait. I picked up something else yesterday.” He rummages around in his jacket, and pulls out two small bags of white powder.

“Shit, Momo! That’s coke! Why the hell did you get that!?”

“He offered, so I took it.”

“I am not letting you snort coke! Letting you get into weed was a stupid enough decision on my part.” Seijuro snatches the bags from Momotarou and shoves them into his pockets.

“Nii-chan! That cost me all my money!”

“Well, tough tits, little bro. You’re not touching coke, you got that?”

Momotarou frowns. “Yes, _dad_.” he grumbles.

Seijuro lets out a snort of laughter and elbows Momotarou in the side. “Shut up. Let’s just watch TV or something.”

“Actually, I think I’m gonna go take a nap.” Momotarou smiles. “I’ll be back when I’m hungry.”

Seijuro laughs again as Momotarou leaves the room. He shoves his hands into his pockets, his fingertips brushing the bags of coke.

His hand hovers for just a moment, before it closes around the bags and pulls them out again.

What harm could one little snort do? Momotarou never had to know.

* * *

Aiichirou doesn’t want to be here. He hates posh dinners and the weight this particular dinner carries with regard to his future makes it even worse.

Yet here he is, in a neatly pressed shirt and tie, carrying a bunch of flowers he has been instructed to present to Nagisa when he sees her. His father’s hand rests on his shoulder, giving Aiichirou uncomfortable flashbacks to the previous night. A servant opens the door and they are ushered inside.

“Mr. and Mrs. Hazuki will be ready in a few moments. Young Miss Nagisa is being… difficult.”

As if on cue, loud arguing echoes from somewhere deep within the house…

“Mother, you promised! You promised I didn’t have to wear a dress!”

“I know, but your father…”

“ _Screw_ Father! He can’t make me and neither can you!”

“Darling, I’m trying my best to help you get through this little phase of yours, but there are always times we have to do things we don’t like…”

“And would you _stop calling it a phase_!? I’m not pretending to be a boy, I’m not a ‘tomboy’,I _am_ a boy, Mother! What part of that is so hard to understand!?”

“Sweetheart, please…”

“No! I’m wearing this, or I’m not going out there at all!”

“At least take off that silly compression vest, lovey, please?”

“No!”

The house falls silent, and Suzu and Yuichi exchange uncomfortable glances. Aiichirou ignores them both, staring at the staircase. Soon, footsteps come clattering down them, and Aiichirou looks up.

It’s Nagisa all right, he thinks, but certainly not as he remembers her. Her once long curly golden locks are cropped short around her face, and she’s wearing an outfit not dissimilar to his own. He remembers Nagisa’s mother’s remark about a compression vest and sure enough, he notices a distinct lack of curves on her upper torso. He immediately feels bad for referring to Nagisa as female, even in his head. Nagisa’s eyes, dulled by conflict, brighten when they meet with Aiichirou’s.

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa leaps down the rest of the stairs and embraces Aiichirou. “It’s good to see you again!”

“Y-you too. You look good, Nagisa-kun.” Aiichirou says softly, low enough to only be heard by the two of them.

Nagisa squeezes Aiichirou a little harder in recognition of the compliment and the use of the correct gendered honorific before releasing him.

“Sorry we kept you waiting.” Nagisa’s mother breezes down the staircase, looking like she’d just walked out of a fancy Western perfume advertisement. “Shall we go in to dine?”

“Of course, Rina. Lead the way.” Suzu smiles, and she and Yuichi fall in behind Rina and the servant. Aiichirou exchanges a look of comfort with Nagisa before they too begin to follow.

Maybe this evening wouldn’t be _too_ bad.


End file.
